Mirra's Quest
by xXBlazingBlueXx
Summary: When Mirra gets dragged into a quest, its anything but safe, with dangerous monsters and obstacles at every turn, she may be in more danger that she realizes. With her very life on the line, will she be able to survive this crazy world, or will she reach her breaking point, a point where Percy can't save her...Sequel to Percy Jacksons Little Sister.
1. Chapter 1

**March 1st**

**Percy's pov.**

There are time's when I seriously think the fates hate me, and there are other times when I'm almost positive they hate me.

Today happened to be one of those days.

It started out normally, waking up and going to school, just as all morning usually went. It was one of those days I figured would be relatively quiet, aside from maybe a minor monster attack or one of my demigod friends popping up and causing trouble. (I'm going to have to slap myself for that later.)

In a way I was sort of right.

The weirdness started around third period, in which I have History. I was sitting in my normal spot in the center of the room, not playing attention and twirling a pencil around my finger.

Near the middle of the hour, I heard a group of girls giggling in the corner.

They were those girls you see who are always wearing skirts and makeup, and shrieking hysterically whenever a ball comes near them in gym class. They always sat at there own table, talking about who knows what and giggling in frequency's only hellhounds should here.

I, unfortunately, was sitting close enough to hear their conversation.

"O.M.G, who is that cutie!" One of the larger ones squealed.

"I don't know, but isn't he hot?"

They broke out in a fit of giggles and squeals that made me want to bang my head in a brick wall.

"You know what? He sort of look like..." She stopped talking, obviously pointing to someone.

"Ohmygosh, your right! The black hair is identical!"

"Yeah, but the guy standing outside is to pale...and he looks like he just got out of the shower, oh, how dreamy that style is!"

It almost sounded like they were describing...

"And is that a bomber jacket? Maybe his grandfather served during world war two.'

...Nico.

I turned towards the girls, and they were all starring out the window and blushing. I darted my eyes over to where they were starring.

They were watching a boy with shaggy black hair and pale skin, wearing all black except for the brown bomber jacket. He stood with his hands in his pockets and looked around the court yard as if he was looking for someone.

Gods, kill me now.

Nico often came to my school, but only after to school to meet me, and we usually wet in the ally beside the middle school. If he was here in plain sight, then something must be up.

I got up from my desk, leaving my unattended work sheet behind. The teacher, Mr. Boring (He teaches history to sophomores during this hour.) looked up from his desk, a frown etched on his face. I haven't really been his favorite student since the ordeal with Mrs. O'Leary.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson. What is it?"

"Um, may I use the restroom please." Wow, great excuse Percy.

He sighed. "Why didn't you go before class started?"

"Um, well actually, I've started to feel a little sick so..." I wrapped an arm around my stomach to add effect.

"Go." He said.

Works every time.

Nico was standing outside the school leaning on a tree with his arms crossed. As I mentioned he was wearing all black, a black T-shirt with a red skull, black jeans and black converse. The skull clip that grew into his sword was clipped to his belt.

"Hey Perce, what took you so long?" He asked when I stepped outside.

"Well, I usually don't expect people to pop up and expect me to meet them without my knowledge."

Nico snorted. "Really, I hope for your sake that your joking."

I chuckled and waved off his comment. "So, why are you here?"

He shrugged. "Chiron sent me."

"Did he tell you why, exactly."

"Nope."

"Classic."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Sometimes I feel these immortal beings leave us in the dark just to make our lives more complicated."

Nico laughed. "Wouldn't surprise me."

My eyes closed as I put my hands in my pockets, then I turned to Nico, opened my eyes and smiled slightly.

"Well, guess we have no choice. Lets go."

He nodded and extended his hand, which I took, then the next thing we knew we were surrounded by wind rushing around us in total darkness. Sometimes I envied Nico for being able to shadow travel.

I landed face first on the grassy hill with Nico falling on top of m then rolling a few feet away.

"Nico, you got to work on that!" I yelled at him while sitting up, rubbing the bump on my head where I was sure I'd see a bruise tomorrow.

I heard a laugh behind me. "Welcome back to Camp Half Blood, Percy. We've been expecting you."

**I'm happy to announce this story is finally posted. I know this is probably obvious, but I feel the need to say this. Before you go onto the next chapter, you need to read my first story "Percy Jackson's Little Sister" first, or else you'll be totally lost. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Match 1st**

**Percy's point of view**

"Welcome back to Camp Half Blood Percy. We've been expecting you."

I turned around to face the amused smirk of the daughter of Zeus.

"Haha, very funny Thalia."

Thalia had a hand on her hip and the other dangling to her side. Her hair was pulled up in a pony-tail, with the exception of the blue-highlighted bangs hanging in her eyes. She had on her usual clothing that would make most little kids cry, a black T-shirt that, in big red letters read 'GOOD-BYE KITTY' and had a picture design of hello kitty as a zombie, along with skull printed red capris and silver boots.

"So I didn't freak you out, not even a little?" She pouted, but it was obviously fake.

I chuckled. "Next time hold in your laughter till after you've attempted to scare someone."

"Aw, but I couldn't resist! Seeing you and Nico call flat on your face is enough to make anyone bust a gut!

"I resent that!" Nico called.

Thalia and I started laughing, and Nico glared at us once he got up off the ground, but the grass in his hair just made us laugh harder. He tried to keep an angry face, but eventually started chuckling, then finally started laughing uncontrollably with us. Man, I missed these guys.

We stopped laughing after a few minutes due to the amount of odd stares we got from the other campers.

"So, Thalia, do you know why we're here?" I asked.

"Nope. All Chiron said was to get the heads of the cabins here for a meeting."

I sighed. "Typical."

Thalia shrugged. "Eh, you get used to it over time."

"Be that as it may, it never gets any less aggravating."

Nico and Thalia laughed at my comment.

oOoOoOoOo

When we got to the Big House, I wasn't surprised to see most of the other campers already there.

Annabeth scolded us for being late but still gave my a side hug when we arrived. Clarisse smirked at me, and pointed the knife she was currently polishing in my direction. I smirked back and nodded. That was our way of saying 'Sparing match afterwards?' The Stole's didn't even notice us come in. Travis was too busy flirting with Katie and Conner was laughing at him being turned down. Drew was to busy filing her nails to acknowledge us, and Jake grinned and looked up from the new invention he was working on. Will smiled at us. I even saw Grover sitting beside Mr. D. He waved enthusiastically and Mr. D simply grunted and got back to his diet coke.

Chiron sat at the head of the table (read: Ping-Pong table) in his wheelchair form.

"Ah, hello children, I'm pretty sure your wondering why I called you here."

I mentally screamed 'Yes' but didn't want to be rude and interrupt.

"Well, it wasn't really my doing, but more like our Oracles wish." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you mean Rachel?"

Chiron gestured to the corner of the room where a girl with Fiery red hair stood with her arms crossed and a sketchbook tucked under her right arm.

"How did we not see her standing there?" Thalia asked.

"Don't worry, none of us noticed either." Annabeth said, examining the wall behind her and trying to figure out how she could sneak in without anybody seeing her.

Rachel's red hair was braided over her shoulder with random strands sticking out over her face and shoulders. She was still in her school uniform, even with he book bag hung over her shoulder. I wondered how she could have gotten from her school in New Hampshire to camp in such a short amount of time, but I decided not to question it, seeing as this was the girl to hijacked my Pegasus a while back.

"So, wait a minute." Clarisse said. "You said that this was going to be a war meeting, meaning that something bad is happening, and now your saying that we're here because Red over there wanted us to be here?"

Chiron looked at her. "From the way Miss Rachel describe the situation she believes we are in, I had every right to call a war meeting."

"Oh, for the love of the gods, please tell us what's going on, the suspense is killing me!" Thalia said what I thing we all were thinking.

"I think Olympus is in trouble." Rachel said from her corner.

"Olympus is always in trouble!" Travis said.

"Yeah, what else in new?" Conner replied.

Katie smacked both of there heads.

"This is not the 'In Trouble' that we're used to, however. Olympus itself won't be effected as much as the Olympians will."

"Okay, I'm confused." I said.

"That's a shock." Clarisse said. I glared at her.

"What do you mean by that? Like, do you mean the Olympians or-"

"What Miss Rachel believes is, someone is trying to steal the nectar and ambrosia supply of Olympus." Chiron interrupted.

All our eyes widened.

"Exactly." Rachel said. "Now, I'm not a demigod, but I know enough to know you guys get hurt." Her eyes darted to me. "A lot."

"How can you be sure this is actually happening?" Jake asked.

Rachel tossed her sketchbook over to him, and he was barely able to catch it before it hit the table. He opened it and placed the sketchbook in the center so we could all see it.

It was a drawing of a monsters silhouette, and even though it looked extremely realistic its body was made up of Greek words and terms, most of them simple objects like 'gold' or 'spear'. The monster itself was huge, red skin and blank black eyes. I was only seen in shadow so I couldn't make out any details.

"So, is this supposed to be the monster that wants to steal the nectar and ambrosia?" Will asked, leaning over the table to get a better look.

"Yes." Chiron said.

"I've never seen a monster like this." Clarisse examined. "How do you know this type of thing even exist?"

"Oh, it exist." Chiron confirmed. "They're called _Trollia_'s."

"What the Hades are _Trollia_'s?" Travis asked.

"Please don't use my dads name as a curse word!"

"_Trollia_'s are monsters who, at birth, absorb an object and become fused with that object, creating their appearance as strange and repulsive. They are usually very peaceful with the Olympians, which is why demigods don't hear about them often." Chiron explained.

"Then why are they causing trouble now?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know, but their trouble making started about three months ago when demigods started going missing."

"So they were kidnapping half-bloods, and now they want to steal the main healing element for Olympus." I recalled. "But that doesn't make any scenes! What possible motive could they have to gain from all this?"

"That's the thing, we don't know."

"The motive doesn't matter." Rachel said, placing her hands on the table. "What matters is that if nectar and Ambrosia are stolen, it means a lot of demigods will die. I mean, the healing abilities of the Apollo cabin are amazing, but sometimes it's not enough, and lets face it, most of you would be dead right now had it not been for nectar or ambrosia."

There were murmurs in agreement.

"So, what are we going to do?" Drew asked, being the first time she lifted her head from her nails since this meeting started.

Chiron looked at Rachel. "My dear, I believe that is your cue."

She nodded, then suddenly her eyes lit up green and the mossy green fog circled around her. Her mouth opened, and the immortal voice of The Oracle came out.

_"The bond of strength, and speed and stealth_ unite

_A mortal relative of strength shall join the fight._

_A lair of thieves rest beyond the sea_

_ where a brother a sister pay a painful fee._

_A cheater of death given a secret of life_

_a skill discovered at the hands of a knife._

_When all seems lost, say a final word_

_and the reason of fate will finally be heard."_

Rachel collapsed in a nearby chair, her eyes returning back to the usual emerald green.

"Well, I think we have a quest." Katie said, leaning back in her chair.

Clarisse smirked. "Strength, speed and stealth, huh. Well, I think we all know who the strength is." She threw her head back smugly.

"Now wait a second." Annabeth said. "The prophecy said that the three share a bond, and lets face it Clarisse, you don't have a bond with anybody."

Her nose scrunched up in Annabeths direction. "Well, who do you think should go on this quest blondie?"

Suddenly eyes traveled over to where Nico, Thalia and I were sitting.

"Why are you all looking at us?" Thalia asked.

"Well, you three do share a strong bond." Annabeth said.

"And, Thalia, speed. Lightning tends to be fast. So, that rules you in for that category." Will said. Thalia grunted, leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and sighed.

"Nico, Stealth is practically the same as being sneaky." Conner pointed out. "And if anyone is sneaky, its you. I still don't know how you suddenly appeared behind me literally right after I entered my cabin."

Nico blushed, which showed up brightly on his pale skin.

"And Percy, you have saved Olympus more times than Travis can count." Katie said, pointing her thumb to the son of Hermes sitting beside her.

"Yeah!" Travis agreed. "Wait...hey!"

I looked at Nico and Thalia. We all starred at each other for a few seconds as if reading each others mind, and we all nodded.

"Alright, we're in."

"Okay, now that that's settled..." Drew said, starting to stand up from the table but got pulled back down by Jake.

"Now wait a minute, there still that one line, '_A mortal relative of strength shall join the fight._' Who's the mortal?" He looked at me, but I shrugged.

"Hey, maybe its Rachel." Conner said. "Didn't you two have something going on?"

"NO!" Rachel, Annabeth and I said simultaneously.

Grover looked at me from across the table. "Percy, I think the mortal might be..." he trailed off and gave me a look that said I should know what he's talking about.

I did. "Oh no. No no no no no. No way."

Annabeth had caught on and placed her hand on top if mine. "Percy, I think Grover might be right."

"Its not happening." I said. "I'm not putting her in that kind of danger."

"What are you people talking about?" Clarisse asked.

Thalia, who had also caught on, sighed. "Mirra."

"Who's Mirra?" Jake asked.

"My sister."

Mirra Blofis Jackson. She's Paul's daughter from before he married my mom. Her mother died in the car crash that put Mirra in a coma for three years. Mirra is 8 years old, with beautiful hazel eyes and strawberry blond hair that, at one point only went down to her shoulders but since she's been growing it out, reaches the small of her back. She looks like a normal 8 year old girl, but she's very intelligent and, when given a sword, can kill a monsters almost as good as a demigod.

"Oh yeah, little Merrie!" Travis said and looking at Conner, who smiled and nodded. (Now that I think about it, I don't think they've ever met my sister, at least not when I was around. I'll have to ask them about that later.)

"Percy, I do believe Grover is correct on this." Chiron said. "Mirra is part of this quest."

"But that can't be right! I mean, she's only 8, and-"

"And can kill monsters with only her first time using a sword." Annabeth pointed out.

"Your not helping." I whispered.

"I like this girl already." Clarisse mumbled.

I sighed. "Okay, so lets just say Mirra is part of this quest, I still don't think its a good idea."

"Percy, I'll be okay. You'll be there to protect her." Annabeth said.

"Yeah! And I will to!" Thalia said. "No way anything's happening to my little sister!"

I crossed my arms. "Fine, I suppose that makes me feel a little better."

Chiron cleared his throat. "Okay, Percy, Nico, Thalia. You leave tomorrow. Percy, if you want you can return home to fetch your sister."

I nodded.

And the meeting was adjourned.

**Mirra appears in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Still March 1st**

**Percy's point of view**

I didn't see the point in going back to school after Nico shadow traveled me back to New York, so I just went back to my apartment to wait for Paul and Mirra to get home.

The apartment was empty. Mom had finally fulfilled her dream of becoming a writer, and she had a meeting with her editor today. I had at least three hours before she got home.

I sighed, sitting down on the navy blue couch and resting my head on one of the throw pillows.

I tried to sleep but to no avail, so I just sat there bored.

I could almost hear Annabeth saying 'Seaweed brain, don't be so lazy and actually put your time to good use!'

I smiled a little at my thought.

An hour passed and I got too bored to just sit there, and pacing got boring after another ten minutes. There was nothing to watch on tv expect those weird old people shows that they play for people who don't have to go to school or work. If I went for a walk I'd get pulled over but a police officer and given the "You should be in school" speech (It's happened before) and I had left all my golden drachma's in my backpack at school so no .

I finally decided to pack a few snacks in a bag I had reserved only for quest. That bag was eventually being filled with extra clothes and a few spare weapons I had lying around.

I opened the fridge and was about to get out the canteen of nectar we had stored, but I stopped when it dawned on me that if the nectar and ambrosia does get stolen then we'd have to reserve the little supply we had. So no nectar on this trip. A simple first aid kit would have to do. Oh gods, help up.

I had been in the kitchen digging around cabinets when the door opened.

"Who's there?" My mother's voice called. "If you're a robber, I'm armed."

"It's only me mom." I called back. (I momentarily wondered about the 'I'm armed' comment, but see as this is my mom I let it go.)

Mom walked into the kitchen. Her brown hair was up in a pony tail tied back with a blue ribbon and had on a match blue skirt, along with a white blouse.

"Percy? What are you doing home so early?"

"Don't worry, I didn't get expelled if that's what you're wondering." Mom smiled like it was a joke but I knew she was thinking it.

"Okay, then tell me why your home."

"Nico came to school, saying Chiron needed me for something. We shadow traveled to camp, had a counselors meeting, Rachel showed up, spoke a prophecy, and now we have a quest. Fun."

Mom nodded like this was a normal conversation the typical mother would have with her son. "I figured that much. Come on, I'll help you pack?"

"Already done mom."

She blinked. "Really? The leader of procrastination-"

"I had, like, three hours with nothing to do. It was either pack or die of boredom."

Mom didn't look convinced. "You have snacks? Clothes?"

"Done, done."

"Your shield and amor?"

"Done."

"Extra Nectar and Ambrosia?"

"Well, no."

"No?" Mom placed her hand on her hips. "I told you to tell me if we were running low. What would we do if that ran out?"

"Oh, don't worry mom, we have plenty." I reassured.

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Well, why-"

"Someone's trying to steal Olympus' supply of nectar and ambrosia, so the amount we have needs to be saved."

Mom's arms fell to her side and her eyes widened. "Seriously?"

I nodded.

Mom sighed. "Oh, I know I say this every time you go off on one of your quest, but be careful. Extra careful this time, got it?"

"You got it mom, extra careful."

She smiled and turned to leave the room but I stopped her.

"Um, mom, there's one more thing...and you might want to sit down for this."

"Those are never good words." She said, but sat down at the kitchen table and I sat across from her.

"Okay, so four people are to go on this quest. Nico, Thalia and me."

"And?"

"I was getting to that. Well, the fourth person isn't a demigod. She's mortal. And young. Really young. And I don't think its a good idea for her to go on this quest, but the Oracle has spoken, and-"

"Percy, you're not making any since. Who is it?" Mom interrupted.

I sighed. "Mirra."

There was a pause.

Eventually, mom sighed. "I knew this was coming."

"What?"

Mom reached over the table and took my hand. "Percy, haven't you noticed that every mortal that has some connection with the gods wind up involved with them somehow."

I looked at her. "I don't understand?"

"Dear, think about it. Think about Paul. How many english teachers get to say they've fought monsters in a demigod/Titan war, and watched a battle unfold between Hades and Kronos?"

She had a point.

"And Rachel." She continued. "She was a normal mortal at one point, clear-sighted yes, but normal all the same, and not even two years after meeting you she became the oracle. See, every mortal who has seen or been around the world of the gods winded up being involved in some way."

"But what about you mom?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Well, how do you think you were born?"

I blushed. "To much information, mom."

Mom smiled. "Percy, I'm sure Mirra will be fine. She has you to protect her, and she does have that sword of hers to fight when she needs to."

"Yeah, but still...wait, how did you know about her sword?"

"I walked into her room once and saw her interrogating her stuffed animals. That sword works better that her kiddy siccors."

I laughed. "That sure sounds like Mirra."

Mom nodded. "Percy, I have faith that she'll be okay. I'm not worried, and she's my daughter!"

"But she's my sister!"

"Exactly, and I trust you to protect her. Percy, just belive me. Its called mothers intuition. Why do you think I let you go off and do all these dangerous things? Because I know you, and I know you'll be okay. I have the same feeling about Mirra."

I sighed. "I guess your right, mom, like always."

Mom smiled and placed her hand on my cheek, and I leaned into her palm and smiled. She always did that to reassure me, and it always worked.

Mirra's point of view. (insert audience applause)

"Daddy, where's Percy?"

I looked up at my daddy, Paul Blofis, who was placing a key into the keyhole to get us back into our apartment.

He shrugged. "I don't know, kido. His teacher said he got sick in the middle of class."

"But he looked fine when we left for school."

Daddy nodded. "Exactly. That's why I don't know where he is."

He opened the apartment door and I ran in, gleefully yelling "Mommy, we're home!" like I did every day.

A few seconds later, Mommy opened the door from the kitchen, still dressed in her business clothes. That fact confused me because she always changed into something more comfortable after she gets home from work.

"Welcome back guys. Mirra, did you have a good day at school?"

I nodded, forgetting my earlier confusion. "Yeah! We learned about the water cycle and how evaporation makes water disappear and precipitation makes it rain. It was hard to not laugh because I know that's not really how it works. I wanted to ask Percy how it really works. If anyone would know, he would."

I heard a chuckle from the kitchen doorway. "Your right Mirra. There's a whole different story to the water cycle than what you learned in school."

I smiled. Percy stood in the doorway of the kitchen and smiling at me like he always does.

"Percy!" I jumped up and hugged hum, though I could only jump so high and my arms barley were able to wrap around his waist.

I stumbled back by shock. "Hey, whats with the sudden hug? We just saw each other this morning."

"I know but then you disappeared. Hey, we had a deal you know. Don't disappear unless you tell me where you're going!"

Mommy and daddy both laughed and Percy smiled.

"Paul, I need to talk to you in our bedroom." Mommy said, taking daddy's arm and dragging him into their bedroom. Daddy looked a bit scared. I looked at Percy.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

His eyes softened. "Come on, I'll tell you."

Percy led my to the kitchen and sat down in the chair closest to the window. I sat down across from him.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

He sighed. "Okay, first, sorry I broke our deal. I didn't really have much of a warning about when I 'disappeared' again, but I think when I explain this next part to you you'll understand why."

I nodded.

"Okay, so, I was at camp for a meeting among the counselors, and Rachel...you know who Rachel is, right?"

I shook my head.

"Well, that's a long story there, but you know that picture of that red-headed girl on the mantel?"

"Yeah."

"That's her. So anyway, she's also the Oracle, the teller of prophesies, and she told us a prophecy, that involves four people going on a quest."

I pouted. "So wait, your going away on a dangerous mission again?"

"No, well, yes, but I'm not done yet. The other three include Nico and Thalia and...uh, well-" He looked like he was debating how to say something, and after a few minutes he thought of something.

"How would you like to go on a quest with me?"

If I had been holding something I would have dropped it, but the only think I had to drop was my jaw.

"S-seriously?"

He nodded, seeming a little solume.

"So, I would get to go with you to where ever it is you go on your quest, and fight monsters and maybe even get to see Camp-Half-Blood?"

He nodded again.

I smiled and jumped up off the chair, pumping my fist in the air and yelling 'Awesome!'

Percy chuckled. "Mirra, this will be dangerous. Like, really dangerous, so you need to be careful."

I spun around. "I know that, but everything we do together is dangerous if you think about it, so I'm not worried! I always wanted to come on a quest with you anyways."

Percy looked at me. "Mirra, sometimes your ethusiasticness scares me."

I smirked. "I get that a lot! Oh, if we go on a quest would I need clothes? And food? And you still need to tell me the real story behind the Water Cycle!"

I have to admit I was a little excited.

I flashed Percy one last toothy grin before running up the stairs, passing an amused looking mommy and a confused daddy on the way. I had to pack after all.

**Finally got this done. I wanted there to be a little more Percy and Sally, mother and son moments in this story.**


End file.
